


Tarnished Armour

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Cheating, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mental Anguish, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: There are aliens but, Michael left Roswell before graduating, Alex died accidentally, Tess is evil but not the way you think. Maria is living out her dream in NYC, Isabel is there too as fashion designer, Kyle is Liz’s only friend. This is one of my early fics, it is dark, and really a bit terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was always the same, he wanted to have sex again, but I was so sick of his touch. It was making me ill, nauseous, not that he cared any more just as long as he got his rocks off. 

Once again I wonder why I ever married Max Evans. Two years of marriage had eroded my patience and was starting to chip away at my self confidence, but there was no way out, there was no escape. I had tried that, I ran away once, I paid dearly for it too. 

It was the first time he ever hit me, so I made sure not to give him any more reasons, but I can’t take it anymore. The pawing, the grabbing, the marks he leaves from yanking me around. 

I want out and I told Kyle the only person I am still aloud to talk to. He is going to look for Michael, maybe he can help, if he is willing, if we can find him. Max has changed he isn’t the boy I fell in love with any more, now he is a scary alien king and I am his slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle hated his computer it was driving him nuts. If it said he preformed an error one more time he was going to shoot it. Right now at this moment he would have given his left testicle for Alex to be alive and he was very, very attached to those. 

He would have quit hours ago but he promised Liz, and right now she never needed his help more. Max was going to far this time, making her quit work, trying to get her to sell The CrashDown, her parents hadn’t even been dead a month. 

There was the fact that he was fucking that whore, Tess, but the worst part was they were caught in the restroom at the funeral home. He didn’t want Liz but he wouldn’t let her go, ah is that what I think it is? Yes Michael’s current address, Kyle wrote down the phone number and turned off the computer. Now to talk him into helping, with the current situation, that was going to be even harder than finding him. 

 

Michael was tired he had been up painting all night, not that that was unusual he was just more tired than normal. So when his phone rang he was already in a bad mood. Damn I should have turned the ringer off he thought as he walked to pick it up. 

“This had better be good Marshall I was trying to sleep.” Michael said with an attitude. 

“Yo! man I am not Marshall, but I hope you are glad to hear form me.” Kyle said in a falsely cheerful tone. It took Michael a moment to register who’s voice it was, it had been so long since he had talked to anyone from Roswell. He had thought that was all behind him, apparently not. 

“Kyle, how did you get this number? It is unlisted and only my agent has it.” Michael was more than slightly agitated. Kyle winced on the other end this was going very badly. 

“Ah.. I am on the force now, you know how it is.” Kyle tried to sound nonchalant but was failing miserably. 

“Kyle I haven’t heard from any of you in eight years what the hell do you want? Just get to the point.” Michael was wishing this conversation was over and was already planning on changing his phone number. 

“Well did you know the Parkers died last month? Or that Alex died last year? I know you haven’t been around or if you even care but Liz needs your help.” 

“Wait The Parkers and Alex die and I just find out now!” 

“Well it was kind of hard to find you.” Kyle’s tone was filled with remorse “Plus you obviously didn’t want to be found?” 

“So why does Liz need my help, doesn’t she have Maxie boy for that?” 

“Well Max is the problem. Lately he has been hurting Liz and he has been changing, he is more controlling and won’t let her work. Not to mention he is forcing her to sell The CrashDown. 

Then last month at her parent’s funeral Max and Tess were caught fucking in the bathroom, when Liz said something about it he hit her and dragged her off while yelling at her. He is always mumbling about how he is the king and how she should listen to him, 

“That is some wild shit, that is bad for you guys.” 

“Kyle why is this my problem? Liz chose to marry Max right? So it is her deal not mine.” And with that parting comment Michael hung up and went to get some desperately needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael tossed and turned in his oversized bed, the sleep he desired was not forth coming, as Kyle’s conversation kept playing in his head. Liz needed him, she needed his help. She was the reason he left in the first place, he turned over pounding his fist into his pillow. He didn’t want to think about this, not about any of it, Roswell was his past and so was Liz. He left them all behind, buried the past and all his feelings with it. He groaned in frustration,. He could see the life he built for himself fading away right before his eyes, he liked his life, he was comfortable here. But apparently it was time to go home. 

 

Max was in a particularly bad mood, he had just lost a case he should have won and he knew it was Liz’s fault. She had him so worked up and worried about everything that he couldn’t concentrate. It just wasn’t fair to him, why wouldn’t she just do what he told her too? He didn’t know what was wrong with her lately; she fought him at every turn. Max slammed his briefcase down; his train of thought was making him lose control. 

Lately everything about Liz did that. He grabbed The Parkers will and tried to find a way to sell it without Liz’s permission, he was not about to let his wife run a restaurant like a common whore. Hell as far as he was concerned she didn’t even need to work, he liked it better when he knew right where she was. Picking up his phone he decided it was time to check in on her. 

Liz was frantic she was supposed to be home an hour ago and she had forgotten her cell phone again. She rushed through the door just as the phone rang, dropping her bags, taking a deep breath calming breath she picked it up. 

“Hello Evan’s residence” 

“Liz you are home I was beginning to wonder. The phone only rang ten times.” He said with anger in his voice.   
Liz’s mind raced for an excuse “I was in the tub Max, and I had the radio on with the door closed, I am so sorry.” 

“Likely story Liz you need to do better than that, but that is neither here nor there. I wanted to tell you Tess will be joining us for dinner tonight.” Max’s tone left no room for protest and Liz knew it was no use. 

Almost choking on her words she replied “That will be lovely.”She slammed the phone down. 

 

~*~ 

Tess was coming over, Tess was coming over, those four words played over and over in her mind. He was bringing his whore home for dinner. What made him think he could just walk in here with her, then she realized he could, he could do what ever he wanted, a tremor of fear ran threw her body as she ran to the kitchen to decide what to make. Franticly running around the kitchen Liz started to prepare a meal that would please Max. 

Several hours later Liz sighed as she was getting dressed, she was mentally going over her check list of what needed to be done. So far she was good the linens were out, the table set, the wine breathing, everything was under control. She had just finished putting in her earrings when the front door opened. 

“We’re here Liz” She heard him say as she was rushing out to the living room. Once again a fleeting thought ran through her brain, why did she let him do this to her? The thought fled from her brain as she remember what he was capable of, what he was willing to do. She knew all to well he had shown her, and she knew without hesitation he would do it. Plastering a smile on her face she walks to the door and greets the husband she no longer loves and the woman she hates. 

Tess was feeling wonderful; she loved rubbing her relationship with Max in Liz's face. Here she was being forced to serve Tess diner in her own home, how that must burn her Tess thought as she suppressed a spiteful chuckle. She handed Liz her coat and walked into the house like she owned it, knowing there was nothing Liz could say or do. 

Tess sniffed the air and daintily asked “What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” She looks at Max hungrily as she says this, not bothering to hide the desire she feels. 

Disgusted by her; Liz answered tartly “Lasagna and garlic toast.” Liz looks at Max seeking his approval. He nods and she lets out a relived breath.   
Max leans over to her to kiss her and she flinches without thinking. Liz knew she made a mistake; she looks up at Max and sees his face has turned red and she knew she was in trouble. 

Max looked at her with suddenly cold black eyes, “That was a mistake my love, you know I’ll have to punish you for that don’t you?” Liz could see the look of triumph on Tess’ face as Max dragged Liz to a chair and pushed her into it. 

A cruel look covered his face as he used his powers to trap her there “This won’t hurt a bit, ok maybe a little.” He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him and her world fell away… 

Pain surrounded her, it engulfed her, and fire lived in her veins. She mentally screamed as she saw the broken bodies lying around her. Kyle, her parents, Maria everyone who mattered to her. There was Michael’s body burned almost beyond recondition, her stomach clenched, her last hope had been ripped away from her. She was standing in a field of blood, she was alone and she was next. She looked up as the blast hit her in the chest and screamed in pain… 

And suddenly she was gasping for breath, feeling the pain of her death through out her body. She knew it wasn’t real, that it was all a trick, , her parent had been dead a month and she was with Kyle this morning. Max released her and she slumped to the floor wracked with tears. 

“Come my Queen, lets go out to eat I don’t feel like seeing this” and with that Tess and Max left Liz laying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael looked around his home for the last time and wondered once again if he was doing the right thing. He left Roswell to get away from it all, to escape the travesty that was Max and Liz. He sighed as he shut the door a final time and climbed into his truck for the long drive to his former home, boy was Max in for a big surprise. 

Max had spent the night at Tess’ house not wanting to go home, to deal with Liz’s whining and with the papers he had in front of him his good mood was sealed. 

He had just sold The CrashDown, granted he forged Liz’s signature, but who really cared it looked just like hers and no one could prove other wise. He just wished he knew who the buyer was, all the paperwork said was M.G.Inc. For a brief moment he thought about Michael, and then shook it off. After all Michael was a coward, he never even graduated how would he have his own cooperation? 

 

Kyle knocked on Liz’s door for the fifth time, he getting worried. He looked at the window and noticed the curtains were still drawn. That was it he was going to open the door he knew where Liz hid a key to the back door. Walking around he saw that all was way to quite; he hurried to the hiding spot, retrieved the key and rushed into the house. 

As he walked in he heard a low soft keening sound, a wounded sound, he hurried to the dinning room where he found Liz laying on the floor rocking back and forth in front of a chair. He was momentarily stunned, she had never looked so bad, not after Alex, or even her parents died. 

He rushed to her side picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down he sat on the bed beside her and tried to get her to see him, to notice him, it was like she wasn’t home. He shook her and patted her face till the dazed look left her eyes and she started to focus on him. She looked at him gasped, sat up and threw herself into his arms. She started to cry and Kyle was unsure what to do, he didn’t even know what was wrong with her. 

Finally Liz spoke her face still pressed against his chest “Oh god Kyle it was horrible, even with you right here I still see it, it feels so real” her voice was filled with terror. 

Kyle had never seen Liz so scared before, he knew the instant he saw her Max had done something, and now he was almost afraid to know. 

“Liz what happened?” his voice filled with tender concern. 

“Everyone was dead, you, Maria, even Michael. Everyone was there; so much blood and I was there alone.” Her voice broke and tears started running down her face again. 

“Then I felt it, I felt an energy blast rip through my body, it was on fire but it was all in my head cause just as it happened he let me go.” Her whole body was shaking and Kyle was at a loss he had know idea what to do. So he just held her and rocked her until her sobs subsided and she fell asleep. He gently tucked her in to bed, and went out to the living room. 

Pacing back and forth he felt helpless there was nothing he could do to Max, he was out of control and he seemed to be getting stronger everyday, but that was just impossible. He hated to admit it but he was a little afraid himself. 

He knew he could take Max physically, there was no question there but Max wouldn’t keep it physical. Kyle was human how was he supposed to fight against alien powers, damn Michael. They needed the asshole, and he was going to call him again and if he had to he was going to drag him here.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark by the time Michael pulled into Roswell; he had been driving all day and was beat. He dragged himself out of his truck and pulled out the keys he had picked up from the realtor. He walked into the familiar building and felt the memories wash over him. He could see himself at the grill working, Liz and Maria waiting on tables, even Max sitting in his favorite booth; lurking in the corner. 

These were the things he had run from for so long, all these images. He could hear Mr. Parker talking to him about his schedule, and felt a pang of loss. The man had never treated Michael with anything but respect, he would miss him. He walked to the stairs and into the apartment, it was a place he had only been inside of once or twice, but he could always feel the comforts of home, now there was just emptiness. 

The room he remembered the most was Liz’s; sneaking in to talk to her or just climbing her balcony to check on her at night. Michael was beginning to wonder if this place would be too much for him. Right now though he was too tired, he walked to the master bedroom and saw the moving company they had already put his bed in there. He threw his bag on the floor and just crashed, he would worry about the rest in the morning. 

 

Kyle had left Liz alone as it started to get dark he knew Max would return home soon and if he was there all hell would break loose. He was sitting in his chair wondering what he could say to Guerin to make him get his ass back here. He was still in shock over the images Liz had described to him, if this kept up her sanity would soon be at stake. 

When he was there earlier she whimpered and moaned in her sleep for hours. Kyle knew there had to be something seriously wrong with Max to do what he did, he didn’t know and it was killing him not to be able to help Liz; she was without a doubt his best friend. She never even put him down. She never once questioned his love and devotion for Tess. It never mattered to her how awful Tess was, all that mattered was that he still loved her and Liz being the friend she was never ever made him feel like less of a man for still feeling that way. 

He knew it was pathetic but he loved her and just knew that she was incapable of being that cruel. He shook off his thoughts of Tess, right now he need to help Liz and that meant calling Michael again. 

Kyle sat there listening to the phone ring and then heard “We are sorry this number has been disconnected, we have no other information at this time.” Kyle threw the phone against the wall as he screamed “Fuck” 

 

Liz had been thankful for Kyle’s presence all day; it had helped to reassure her that everything Max had showed her was a lie. Of course she had already known that her parents were dead, but that was not how they died; they like Alex had died in a car accident. Liz was twisting her hands in her lap as she sat on the couch, she had no idea what kind of mood Max would come home in and she hadn’t seen him since last night. Liz tensed as she heard the door open and knew that she needed to put her fake smile on and tried not to think about all the horrible things Max had made her see. It was time to play the part of the loving wife again. 

Max walked into his house happy and looking forward to seeing his wife, after all she should have calmed down by now. He couldn’t wait to tell her the good news he was sure now that it was all done she should be happy, granted they had rushed the deal through, the buyer was as eager to take possession as he was to sell. But it was final now and that was all that mattered. 

“Liz I have the most wonderful news! You will never believe it.” Max said happily as he walked into kiss his wife. 

Liz carefully stood still, not wanting a repeat of yesterday’s punishment and replied “What Max?” 

“I sold The CrashDown we started the paper work last night and the buyer wanted to take possession right away, so the deal is already done.” Max said in an overly happy voice as he searched his wife’s face for a reaction. 

Liz was careful not to let her turmoil show as she spoke “That’s wonderful Max, I am glad that it went so quickly.” She desperately hoped she sounded convincing. 

“I knew you would be happy.” As Max said this he walked over to hug her wrapping her in his arms. Kissing her forehead, and cheeks.   
“What do you say we skip dinner tonight?” he asks as he leads her to the bed room. 

Liz follows knowing there is nothing she can do.


	6. Chapter 6

Tess woke up feeling a little dazed; she was having a hard time remembering what she had done for the last few days. She shook it off and figured it was just exhaustion, because she was really tired. She finished getting ready for work and decided to get there early to finish up some paper work. 

Arriving there she unlocked the building and made coffee. Sitting at her desk when she got to work. As she was sitting there she felt her head clearing and wondered why she hadn’t talked to Kyle in so long. She missed him and cared about him quite a bit, in fact she was wondering why she had gone out with Max the other night at all. She picked up the phone to call Kyle just as Max walked in. 

“Tess what are you doing?” he asked in a commanding tone.   
“Um I thought I would call Kyle, I hadn’t talked to him in a few days.” Tess replied he tone slightly puzzled.   
Max walked over to Tess and put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. She dropped the phone and stood up and kissed Max passionately, running her hands up and down his back. 

Max pulled away and looked at her “Tess I missed you last night.”   
“Max I missed you too, you were all I thought about this morning, I couldn’t wait for you to get here so I could get my hands on you.” As she said this she was caressing him.   
“Why don’t we go into my office and discuss how much you missed me?” Max says as he leads Tess away. 

~*~ 

Michael groaned and rolled over, he wished that he had a cup of coffee, but he had left that and most of his other stuff in the truck last night. He slowly climbed out of bed dragging on yesterday’s clothes, being too lazy to dig out clean ones. He went down to his truck and started carrying his boxes upstairs; setting them down, his first agenda was finding the coffee maker. He imminently set about brewing it, and then continued to bring the rest of his boxes upstairs. Climbing up and down the stairs he made a mental list of the things he had to get done. One was finding the old staff and rehiring them, he assumed that they were competent, then he had to dig up the supply list and stock the restaurant. It was going to be a long day, he poured himself a cup of coffee, leaned against the counter and sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

~*~ 

Kyle went to see Liz again, he found himself at her house more and more. Knocking on the door Liz quickly opened it and let him in. Kyle looked at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Liz what’s wrong, are you alright? Did have trouble sleeping still?” concern infused his every word. 

“No that’s not what’s wrong, it is just I need to find a way out of here and soon. This is becoming unbearable.” Her voice broke as she spoke and Kyle moved to hug her. 

“What did he do this time? Are you okay?” 

“I am fine Kyle it is just everything,” Liz shook her head “I can’t talk about it.” 

“I tried to call Michael, but his number was disconnected. I am going to look for his new one today.” His voice was agitated. 

“Kyle, Max sold the CrashDown, and I was wondering if you could find out who bought it?” Liz sounded broken. 

“What? He sold it already?” Kyle was shocked “I’ll look into it right away and see what I can find out for you.” 

“Thanks Kyle you are the best” Liz said as she hugged him again. 

~*~ 

Michael had finished unpacking, showered, changed his clothes and had decided to look Kyle up. He knew he should get the restaurant business finished first, but he figured he owed it to Kyle to let him know he was here. The way he saw it Kyle had probably tried to call him again already and found the number disconnected. Which he needed to get his phone turned on too. Walking out to his truck he yanked out his cell phone and called the phone company while on the way to the police station to see Kyle. Driving through town he noticed that once again not much had changed and he felt unsure of the emotions that brought to the surface. 

Escaping Roswell had been the best thing for him; he knew that his life would have stagnated if he had stayed here. Pulling in front of the station he walked up feeling more than a little trepidation at the thought of entering that building, he had very unhappy memories of police stations. Shaking it off he went in to look for Kyle.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle looked up from his desk when he heard the footsteps break the silence in the room; he was shocked when he saw Michael. He stood up and walked toward him surprise and anger took over all at the same time, he hadn’t seen Michael in over eight years. It was amazing to see how little he had changed, except his hair; it was longer reaching to his shoulders. 

“Hey man I thought I should let you know I got into town last night.” Michael said feeling a little awkward. 

“You mean your living here? Where? Why didn’t you call?” Kyle was a irritated and anxious. 

“I got in last night, I bought The CrashDown, which Max doesn’t know about yet, and I got in late which is why I didn’t call ‘mom’. Does that satisfy you?” Michael smirked remembering why he always liked Kyle 

Kyle suddenly smiled as he realized what Michael just said “You bought The CrashDown? That is going to burn Max’s ass.” Kyle started laughing “It is good to have you back, but you really need to go see Liz. She is in bad shape and Max has been really fucking with her.” Kyle moved closer to Michael as he spoke “He is mind warping her and shit man, it is real bad.” 

Michael looked shocked he almost couldn’t believe it “He wouldn’t?” Michael was rocked to the core he knew that Max had a mean streak but to go that far. “Why didn’t you say that before?” 

“We couldn’t find you, and well you left, so we couldn’t even be sure you would help.” 

Michael shook his head in disbelief “I’ll go see Liz and find out what I can do to help.” Michael put his hand on Kyle’s shoulder to reassure him before he turned to leave. 

 

~*~ 

Tess came out of Max’s office more than a little disheveled, and feeling quite content with herself. As she walked to the bathroom to repair her make up she couldn’t help but think about what Max said, and how soon they would be together. Liz would be there but she didn’t matter, after all she was mostly human. Tess thought she would make a lovely slave, and of course she couldn’t always fulfill Max’s needs, and who better than that whinny little bitch that he married. Tess snickered at the thought of Max being married to Liz, when she was his Queen. He treated her better then he treated Liz, and why? Because Liz was worthless and easily manipulated, you wouldn’t see her falling for those tricks, oh no she was smarter than that. Tess ran her hand over her face and she looked as fresh as she did when she left the house, never realizing how wrong she really was. 

~*~ 

Michael pulled up to a perfect suburban looking house; it was the kind that screamed normal. All the houses on the block looked similar in fact, Michael hadn’t even gotten out of his truck and he was already suffocating. He walked up to the house feeling more than a little anxious, in fact he felt almost nauseous. He was going to see Liz, the one person he really didn’t want to see, the real reason he left Roswell. He shook his head as he thought to himself that this day couldn’t get much worse. He rang the bell and waited. Seconds later the door opened and a woman looked at him for a moment. 

“Michael?” her tone shocked   
It took Michael a moment to realize this was Liz, she looked horrible, and she was all skin and bone. Her face had an unhealthy pallor to it, and there were bags under her eyes that showed a serious lack of sleep. Her beautiful hair was hanging down her back limp and lifeless. This was a woman he didn’t know, and this was certainly not what he had expected. She looked haunted and scared. 

“Yeah Liz it’s me” he said softly trying not to let his distress show 

Liz put her hand up to her mouth and tears were running down her face, Michael never very good in these situations lead her into the house closed the door and just gathered her in his arms and hugged her. Liz clung to him sobbing, hanging onto him as if she never wanted to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Max was looking over some paper work but he couldn’t get rid of the nagging sensation about the new owner of The CrashDown, it was really bugging him. He set the document he was working on down and grabbed the file to go over again, he wanted to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Any small clue would help, he would find out who the owner was today, and he would stop at nothing to make it happen. Some how he knew this was important and he didn’t know how yet, but nothing was going to disturb the happy little world he was building. 

~*~ 

Michael held Liz as she clung to him sobbing, he was more than a little shocked by her actions, although he had feelings for her when he left they hadn’t really been on the best of terms. In the back of his mind he thought she might have even celebrated a little bit, he had been such an ass toward the end. He pushed those thoughts aside, and looked down at the surprisingly frail woman, who had always been so strong and fought for the words to say that would reassure her that he would help. 

“Liz it’s alright I’m here now and I promise I won’t leave again, I’ll do what ever I can to help, alright.” His voice was so soft and tender he almost didn’t recognize it. 

Liz let out a small hiccup and sighed “I am so glad you are here, I didn’t know who else to ask, or where to go. Max is just, he has lost it Michael.” Her tone was so desperate, it was unlike anything he had ever heard come from her. She was still wrapped in his arms, and was still clinging to him, unwilling to let him go as if he would disappear if she did. 

Michael stroked her hair, feeling how dry and almost brittle it was “Liz, have you been eating? Cause you are dangerously thin.” 

“I try but, well it is just so hard.” She shuddered “All these images… there is so much blood and death. I can smell it. I just can’t eat some days, most days.” 

“Kyle told me what Max has been doing.” Michael started leading her to what he thought looked like the living room “You need to trust me Liz, I am going to see what I can do to help. Alright?” He looked her in the eyes and could see the fear there. 

Liz could feel the overwhelming terror building up inside her, but this was Michael and he was here to help her. She trusted him; she always had, in some strange way. 

“Alright” Her voice shook as she spoke “Do what ever you have to.” 

~*~   
Kyle missed Tess; it was a constant, persistent ache. It was an endless void shaped like her, he knew without a doubt that Max was hurting her like he was hurting Liz and that she was unaware of it. That knowledge was slowly destroying him, it made him feel helpless and that was an unfamiliar feeling, that he was becoming all too friendly with lately. 

Kyle had left work after Michael had stopped by, his shift thankfully over, he felt restless and at this point useless. He knew there was nothing more he could do to help Liz, and he had no idea where to start with Tess, which is why he found himself sitting outside her apartment like some kind of freaky stalker waiting for her to come home. It felt like weeks since he had seen her. 

He sighed at how pathetic he had become, at how lost he felt, they had only just really started out when everything went crazy. They had just stopped dancing around each other and finally talked about how they felt instead of trading sarcastic and snotty comments all the time. They only had a three dates and more than a few really hot kisses under their belts relationship wise, but that was enough. God he missed her, he missed everything about her. He only hoped that Michael could help all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael wipes his hands on his pants, and then took a deep breath. He didn’t want to let Liz know how nervous he was, that he was almost as scared as she was. He looked straight into her eyes, and hoped she wouldn’t see how he felt about her. 

He placed his hands on either side of her head and said “Liz remember to breathe” and smiled as best he could. He sunk into her; it was nothing he had ever felt, he could see so much of “her” all around him. Moving forward he went to look for the areas that Max had manipulated, her mind was so ordered and the areas where there were chaos were the ones touched by Max. 

He wasn’t sure how he knew that but he did. Max had his hands everywhere, there was so much that Michael wasn’t sure of, should he even touch anything. So he left most of it alone and nudged at the depression haunting her. Balance the hormone levels out some so she would at least take better care of herself, then eased out. He stared at Liz for a moment, to see if she seemed different. But he knew it was too soon to tell. 

Liz stared at Michael, trying to process some of the things she saw, it had all came so fast and was to jumbled up to comprehend right now. She decided to just work it out later. 

“Liz I couldn’t really fix it, it is just to much for me. I need help.” Michael reached out to hold her hand “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more right now. Maybe we can get Tess to help.” Michael saw Liz’s face go white and he remembered that Tess was sleeping with Max. “Aw shit Liz I forgot, I’m sorry.” Anguish seeped into his voice. 

Liz shook her head as she answered “No Michael it is alright, I have been thinking about Tess for awhile and I think Max is controlling her too. She and Kyle were starting to get close and well, she wasn’t into Max that way. Then all of a sudden she couldn’t get enough of him.” 

“That sounds like something I should check out, Liz do you know what started all this? Why max is doing this?” Michael stood up and started to pace, his agitation now evident. 

“It was little things at first” Liz’s voice seemed small, “He would complain how he used to command an entire world, why couldn’t he get a judge to listen, or why didn’t I see it his way.” Liz had started to wring her hands together as Michael watched her. “Sometimes he would get angry that he couldn’t use his powers in public, and he started to practice them obsessively. He started to change more then, it was like them more he explored he powers the more alien he became.” 

“Liz I spent a lot of time working on my powers too, and I didn’t change. There has to be more to it than that.” He kneeled in front of her, confused. “There has to be something, Max was always, but this...” 

“I know Michael, I watched it happen, he isn’t the man I fell in love with. He isn’t the boy you used to know, he is something else now and he scares me.” Michael hugged her offering her what comfort he could, knowing that soon he was going to have to deal with Max. 

~*~ 

Max was know closer to finding out the new owner at the end of the day, than he had been at lunch time, which put him in an extremely bad mood. He couldn’t understand why no one seemed to know who the owner was, it was ridiculous. Max slammed down the phone again and decided to give up for the day. He had to clear his mind, and that meant getting out of here. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought; grabbing his keys he decided to go to the pod chamber he hadn’t been there in a few weeks, it always made him feel better. 

~*~ 

Kyle saw Tess get out of her car and wondered if he should talk to her. He watched her as she paused and talked to a little boy who was ridding his bike. She was so wonderful with children, it stunned him. In that moment he made his choice and got out of the car. Tess looked up when she heard the door shut; she seemed undecided about how she felt, neither smiling nor frowning. Kyle watched the little boy bike away and tried to think of what to say. He hadn’t felt this awkward since his first date. 

“Hey Tess” He smiled at her “How have you been?” he tried to sound causal 

She finally smiled at him “Good, you?” 

“Well ok” he decided to just come out and say it “I’ve missed you, Tess, seeing you, calling you. Knowing that your thinking about me the way I’m thinking about you.” He took a chance and reached out to her, putting his hand in her hair, he knew that causal was long gone. 

She looked slightly puzzled, then seemed to shake it off “Kyle I ... I don’t know what you’re saying.” She pulled away from him, but didn’t walk away; she just kept staring at him for a moment longer. Like she was looking for something and wasn’t sure what. “You must be mistaken Kyle, I love Max” Her voice sounded hollow as she ran to her building. 

Kyle stood there for a second his heart more shattered then before, he had hoped, well maybe there was no hope. He slowly walked back to his car unaware Tess was watching him from her window. 

~*~ 

Max pulled up to the pod chamber and as he did he noticed an unfamiliar truck. He was already pissed off and now here was somebody violating his private space, he got out of his car and decided to go take care of the problem. As he walked out toward the cropping he saw a figure walking down, the sun was in his eyes so he couldn’t see clearly, but the person seemed familiar, suddenly the man moved and blocked the sun. It was Michael, he was seeing Michael. Damn! 

~*~ 

Michael wasn’t sure why he went to the pod chamber after he left Liz, he guessed he hoped there might be some answers there, He had lucked out though. He heard a car pulling up as he walked out of the chamber and wondered if Kyle had got his message. As he looked down he saw it was Max, damn he wasn’t sure he wanted to do this right now. It seemed once again his choices were not up to him; he walked down and noticed that Max couldn’t tell it was him because of the sun. So he moved and watched as Max’s face changed. 

“Now why do I get the impression that you aren’t happy to see me after all these years Max?”


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle drove slowly not even sure where he was going, he was numb. It was amazing how fast you could go from being destroyed to being numb. It took only moments. Where before he had had hope, now there was just a void. He should have stayed away, not knowing was better than this, ignorance is bliss. He never believed it till now; he never wished he could have stayed ignorant until now. Kyle turned his car toward home, to his empty house, to this chaotic life he never wanted , he always wished for bliss but that never seemed to happen to him. 

~*~ 

After Michael left her; she felt hungry for what seemed like the first time in ages, she went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. As she was eating it, she tasted it, really tasted it. Food hadn’t appealed to her in weeks; it felt so good to eat. After she finished Liz felt energized, she wasn’t exactly happy, but for the first time in months she had hope, real hope. 

She went to her room and gathered up her things, she hadn’t indulged in a long relaxing bubble bath in quite sometime, and she was going to do that right now. She went in and started to draw the bathwater, as she did her mind began to wander to the flashes she revived from Michael when he was trying to heal her. They had puzzled her; they were so jumbled and powerful. More powerful than any flash she had ever received from Max. 

Turning the water off she slid into the tub, and continued to ponder on what she received. She was trying to separate the images and the emotions. What was so strange was she had always thought Michael disliked her, even hatred her, but the feelings she had gotten from him and the way he was treating her said other wise. Liz leaned her head back against the tub and sighed; Michael had never been this nice to anyone. Suddenly as she had stopped focusing the images cleared, and played out before her like scenes from a movie. 

Michael watching her and Max at school, she was sitting on his lap in the court yard, Michael was feeling jealous and angry. So he made a snide comment and stalked off. 

Michael watching her scrub down the tables after work at closing time, wishing he had the courage to tell her how he felt, to just walk up to her and kiss her. 

Michael arguing with Max over how badly he treated her just days before he left, fed up with all the drama.

Michael sick to his stomach the day he left, wishing he didn’t have to leave but knowing he couldn’t stay and watch her take any more of Max’s shit. 

The pain he felt as he left town, knowing he would never see her again, wishing just once he would have said or done something different to show her how he felt so it hadn’t gone this far. 

Liz gasped and pulled herself up straight in the tub, her heart pounding in her chest, overwhelmed by all the emotions she had felt, by what she had seen. Confusion reined as she fought for control, she wasn’t sure what she felt. She knew that she liked Michael, and had secretly been attracted to him. It had hurt her so much when he treated her so viciously. And she knew that she was devastated when he left town, but she didn’t know why, they weren’t even friends. Liz put her hands on her head it was pounding like mad, she felt out of control. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her just as the door bell rang. She quickly put a robe on and rushed to the door, opening it to find the last person she ever expected standing there. 

~*~ 

Max stood there staring at Michael for a moment trying to regain his balance, he hadn’t expected this, and he hated the unexpected. Plastering a fake smile on his face Max closed the distance between them. 

“Michael that’s not it at all I was just shocked it’s been years.” Max extended his hand; Michael took it and smiled back. 

“It is good to see you to Max. It’s been along time” Michael could play this game too, using a falsely happy tone and an equally fake smile. 

They walked toward the cars, never mentioning the pod chamber, or why they were both there. Silence crakled between them as they examined each other. 

“So Max want to go grab a beer, I am parched. We could catch up, what do you say?” 

Max studied him for a moment looking for hidden reasons then shook off the paranoia “Sounds great, follow me.” Thinking to himself that he could pump Michael for information, because there was no way the Michael was suddenly just here after all this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz stood frozen in the door way, the shock of what was reveled to her while in the tub had he still reeling and this, while this was sending her over the edge. Clutching the lapels of her robe she gathered what was left of her dignity and tried to smile. 

“Liz I know that you probably don’t want to see me right now or maybe ever but I really need to talk to someone and I don’t have anyplace else to go, please, please let me come in?” Tess was standing there in front of her, looking small and shaken. He face drawn and pale. Liz stepped back and nodded not trusting her voice, and Tess walked in. Shutting the door behind her Liz and Tess stood in awkward silence for a moment, and then Liz spoke. 

“Tess why don’t you wait for me in the kitchen, I am going to go get dressed then I’ll join you. Help you self to a drink.” Liz said trying to regain her balance, desperately wanting to regain that control. Tess nodded and wandered off toward the kitchen. Liz quickly went and dressed her mind racing, Tess wanted to talk. They hadn’t talked in along time. In weeks, maybe longer, not really talked any way. 

Liz hurried to the Kitchen and found Tess sitting at the table, waiting; she looked up as Liz came in and seemed to shrink into herself more. 

“I put on water for tea, I hope that was ok.” 

Liz sat down “That’s fine Tess, are you alright?” 

Tess’ blue eyes filled with tears as she looked at Liz, she shook her head and in an emotion filled voice replied “No Liz, something is very wrong, and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t even know how to start.” 

~*~ 

Max and Michael were on their second beer and third shot, conversation hadn’t been a big part of what they were currently trying to do. Each had their own agenda, and was willing to go the distance to see it out. Max looked at Michael, and as he did he remembered that he could easily sit in silence all night long just to be perverse. That was just how Michael was, so Max thought a minute about what to say. 

“So where are you staying Michael?” he asked causal like, he figured that was a good opening question.   
Michael grunted in Max’s direction he knew exactly what Max was trying to do, but at least he had won this small contest of wills.   
“Well you mean you don’t know Max after all you handled the paper work for me.” He said in the most monotone voice he could muster as he took another swig of beer. Max was looking at him with a slightly sick expression and Michael took another drink to hide his smile. 

“You are the one who bought The CrashDown then?” Max sounded queasy, as he lifted his beer. “So this means you are sticking around then?” 

Michael nodded “Yeah I missed this place” he lied with practiced ease “I figured it was time to come home.” Michael signaled the bartender for another round. “Besides this is where most of my family is.” He knew that would set Max off just a little and from the look forming on his face he was right. 

Max couldn’t believe the words coming out of Michael’s mouth, time to come home, where his family was. Yeah sure.   
“Michael you stopped thinking about us along time when you left, you just walked away from everyone and everything. So don’t talk to me about family.” 

Michael was glad that he had learned to control his temper over the years, because he felt like belting Max right now, but it wasn’t the time, not yet. He need to know why, what had caused this and if he could maybe fix it. He didn’t really want to write Max of as a lost cause, but if necessary he would take Max down. He was hurting people, he was hurting Liz and that had to stop.   
“Max believe what you want I left because there had to be more than this, more than all of us just circling around and suffocating, I left because I had too.” Michael knew Max would never see that as the truth, and it was or at least part of it. 

Max finished his beer and started on the new one, taking along pull before speaking “I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore, Maria and Isabel left too. I am certainly not mad at them, so why should I be mad at you.” Max gives him a half smile. 

Michael tried not to smirk at Max’s generous attitude; did he ever listen to himself speak? So instead he just nodded and smiled. This was getting old quick though Max was playing it close to the chest he needed to get something from him and soon, because he wasn’t sure how much more of this shit he could take.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle sat alone, staring vacantly at the TV screen, unaware of what was even on. He took another drink from the beer he was holding. Kyle didn’t know what to do, he had his job, but if you got right down to it Liz was his only friend too. 

With all the alien shit over the years he gradually lost anyone else he considered a friend. His dad was gone; he’d been gone for years. Michael wasn’t really the same guy he used to know, granted he liked Michael and always had but eight years was a long time. Kyle thought Tess had been a good friend, but apparently that was over too. 

He had lost her and just about everything else since he learned about the aliens. Kyle sighed and turned off the TV; he wasn’t really watching it anyway, he didn’t want to do anything. Everything he felt was overwhelming him, the inability to save Liz, the loss of the Parkers, who had been like his own family, Alex, and now Tess. 

Kyle felt broken, bruised, battered, and suddenly for the first time since he was a child he started to cry, soul wrecking sobs that shook his body. Covering his face with his hands he knew that something had to change, had to give, even if Michael could fix things, he couldn’t keep living his life this way. It was time for a change, but what he didn’t know. 

~*~ 

“Tess what are you saying?” Liz was puzzled at what would bring Tess to her door, she wasn’t really the enemy but Liz felt like she was at the moment. 

“Liz, Kyle came to see me today and said some things and got me thinking. He talked about things I don’t remember happening and it made me wonder if… well if maybe Max wasn’t Mind Warping me too.” Tears streaked her face and her voice was horse with anguish.   
Liz looked at her and knew that it was probably what Max had been doing she had already discussed it with Michael, but to hear Tess saying it and to have her come here, it just made it seem more real. Liz knew that Max was to far gone to be saved; that there was nothing that Michael could do that would help him.   
“Tess I think you are right, I told Michael that I though that earlier today, and he is going to try to help you too.”   
Tess looked relived “Thank you Liz, after all I did I don’t know what to say.” 

~*~ 

Max was drunk and he still wasn’t talking, Michael sighed this was getting him nowhere. 

“Max my man” Michael said trying to sound and appear drunker than he really was “I need to get home, I have a shit load of stuff to get started in the morning.” Michael patted Max on the back; Max didn’t move his head was still resting on the bar. 

“Max, you still alive in there?” Michael leaned over him; the bartender came over and saw Max’s condition. 

“Hey man you need to get your buddy out of here, no one sleeps here. So get the hell out.” Michael slapped Max’s face; he opened his blurry eyes, and then groaned. 

“Come on Max time to get you home” Michael decided that Max wasn’t going to be able to walk, so he picked him up fireman style and tossed him in his truck. Mumbling to himself Michael started to drive back to Liz’s house. 

It didn’t take long to get there and Michael once again carried Max to the house and knocked on the door, seconds later Liz opened it and looked decidedly unhappy at their condition. Liz motioned to the bedroom and Michael dropped Max on the bed, and then walked out. 

Michael followed Liz to the kitchen and saw Tess sitting there; she stood up when she saw him and hugged him, which surprised him slightly.   
“Michael it is good to see you.” 

“You too Tess, how have you been?” 

“I’ve been better, but haven’t we all.” She said matter of factly. 

Michael smirked “Yeah that about sums it up.” 

Tess stood up gathering up her jacket and purse “Thanks again Liz, call me later and we’ll figure out away to get together ok.” She hugged Liz, then hugged Michael again and walked out.   
Michael looked at Liz strangely, “What was that about, why did she leave like that she could have stayed?”   
Liz shrugged and sat down and asked “So Max is drunk huh?” 

“Yeah I was trying to pump him for info but he was talking even after I primed him.”   
Liz smiled “I could have told you that it wouldn’t work.” Then she laughed. 

Michael stared at her “It is good to see you laugh, Liz.”   
Liz looked at Michael and wondered if she should bring up what she saw, she knew that they needed to talk about it but she wasn’t sure if this was the time. 

“Liz what are you worried about?” 

“Huh?” she looked puzzled 

“You’re chewing on your lip; you do that when you’re worried.”   
“Oh um, well it’s like this” her voice almost shook with nerves “I got these flashes when you tried to heal me, and I well think we need to talk.” Her face went pink. 

Michael stared at her, his face carefully blank. Speechless as he tried to figure out what she might have seen. 

“Ah sure Liz, what kind of flashes?” he tried desperately to not sound nervous. 

“The ones that showed me how you feel about me Michael.” Liz’s voice was soft and curious know, she wanted to know why he never told her. 

Michael looked away for a second, and then looked back at her. “Oh those flashes.” He said sheepishly; trying to avoid the truth, and to pretend that he didn’t know what she was talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

Tess walked out of Liz’s unsure of what she should do; she felt with more and more clarity that Kyle had been telling the truth. They had a relationship, the thought staggered her. The inability to remember what had been going on between them was more than irritating it was down right pissing her off. She sat in her car and fumed for a moment, her inability to act was pissing her off too. 

She couldn’t get rid of the feeling that things were quickly coming to a head, Max would be made to pay; she would do everything in her power to help. Tess suddenly decided to go to see Kyle, she wanted to talk to him more, she wanted to remember all the things she had forgotten, she wanted to remember what they had been like together. Slowly driving toward his house she was becoming more nervous then she ever felt. She wondered if he would even want to see her after this afternoon. 

~*~ 

Michael sat silently not answering Liz for a moment, he didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t good at these things. He knew what he felt, and he knew his inability to express himself would be detrimental, he needed to honest but he was; well he was scared damn it. That was not something he cared to admit but he was. He looked at Liz and saw the questions written all over her face, he had never loved her more, and he knew that this wasn’t the best time to discuss these things. He knew it was most likely too soon, but now that she had asked he couldn’t back down. He knew it was time to put all his cards on the table, after all she had asked. 

~*~ 

Max was dreaming, if you could call it that, he was aware of everything around him it was almost more real then when he was awake. He started to look for him, his guide his other half. He looked and felt bereft when he couldn’t find him as quickly as usual. Then suddenly he appeared it was like looking in a mirror, after all they were the same person. He smiled at the one who had lead him to his true self, showed him his desires were able to be grasped. 

“Zan, I was worried when I couldn’t find you.” Max’s voice was filled with relief. 

“Max I told you as long as you want me here I will never leave, we are bound. We have a destiny to fulfill it is what we were created for, what we are meant to do.” Zan looked at Max as he walked over to him the raw power that he radiated never failed to impress Max. 

“I know these things Zan; you have been telling me these things since you joined me here, since we became whole.” The tone was formal and almost subservient, Max knew that Zan had been different in life, but death evened the playing field. Zan’s death had granted him access to all the things in life he had missed.They clasped hands, it was an unnecessary motion, but the greeting was always done, it was a ritual. They fell in step, side by side as always. 

“Max, our victory will be assured if you retain control over Tess and Liz, but Michael’s presence is weakening your hold over them, you must stop him. If you don’t we will never rule this pathetic little planet.” 

“I never understood why they were so vital to our plans, they are both so weak.” 

“It isn’t for you to understand it is for you to trust me and do as I tell you, they are necessary, essential to our triumph.” Zan was stern and unforgiving. 

“I will do as you say, you have never been wrong.” 

“Of course I haven’t I know all that needs to be done, that is the perk to being dead. You just need to make sure you do as I say.” 

“We are as one Zan why would I do anything differently than as you say, you are me and I am you. Together we will rule, together we are stronger then we ever were alone.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle heard a knock on his door and sighed he figured it was Michael, and he really didn’t want company. He was in no mood. He pulled himself out of his chair and he did; he realized he was well on his way to being drunk. He snickered to himself, yep he was pathetic. He heard the knocking again and yanked the door open saying “Michael I know you…” trailing off as he saw Tess standing there. Kyle’s mouth suddenly went dry and he felt quite sober. Tess’ hand was still hanging mid-knock and she slowly let it drift down. 

“May I come in?” Tess suddenly felt less confident and couldn’t remember why she was there. 

Kyle just stepped back as he nodded, quickly shutting the door and rushing to clean off the couch as he remembered the room was a mess. Tess chuckled inwardly, some things never changed…she paused she remembered. She remembered everything. Glee filled her as she looked at Kyle she felt love for him surrounding her heart, tears threatened to fall again. She turned and sat down, and looked at Kyle who was staring at her awkwardly. 

“Kyle I wasn’t sure why I came here at first, but while I was watching you clean the couch, I suddenly remembered.” 

Kyle leaned forward “Remembered what?” his tone hesitant 

“Everything.” She said with a grin the size of Texas. 

~*~   
Liz watched the emotions play across Michael’s face, she waited patiently. She knew he would answer in his own time.   
Michael reached out and took Liz’s hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of it as he started to speak “I ‘m not really sure when it started, or even how to be perfectly honest. One day I just realized it was there, it was stronger than anything I felt for Maria, or any other girl.

It was almost painful; no it was painful. You never saw me, not really you saw Max. What I saw was you and how you changed, how you were wasting away. I couldn’t watch it, and I couldn’t stop it. So I left. I loved you so much, but I just left.” His voice was soft the whole time he spoke and he never looked at anything but their hands. Liz put her other hand on top of his wanting the contact while she searched for the words to say, to express what she felt. 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t see you Michael, I saw you, I was even attracted to you.” He looked up at that his eyes boring into hers as she spoke “I thought you hated me, and to be honest I enjoyed the banter we had going. It was fun and it made me laugh. I saw Max because; well because that was what he wanted me to see. There were so many times I want to break free, but I just couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough. I cried when you left, did you know that?”   
Michael shook his head and mouthed “No.” 

“I did.” He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms, surrounding her with all the love he felt for her for so many years. 

~*~ 

Max jerked awake; he felt stiff and his mouth tasted horrible. Sitting up slowly he worked it back and forth thinking about what Zan had told him. He needed to regain control, Liz and Tess were his power base, and with them in his control he became infinitely stronger. He could access Zan’s powers easier, not that he couldn’t do that anyway it just was less of a drain. Plus with their powers under his control no one could stop him, no one. Just let them try.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle was frozen to the floor, he had heard her, the words were still pulling in his brain, but they weren’t registering. Tess was standing there grinning at him, her face almost glowing and he was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what to do, what move to make or even what to say. Tess stared at him as he stood there with his mouth hanging slightly open, almost in a fish like manner. She could tell he was at a loss so she decided to help him out. 

She moved toward him in a decidedly feline manner, placed her hand at the back of his neck and drew his mouth to hers. Her body hummed at the thought of this at the thought of being with him. Slowly she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and as she did it; it seemed to jerk Kyle out of his stupor; he grabbed her and yanked her to him as they explored each others mouths. As they reacquainted themselves with the feel and sent of the other. Tess ran her hands under Kyle’s shirt and racked her nails teasingly a crossed his chest, she felt him shudder as he gasped against her mouth. Kyle couldn’t remember ever feeling this good all he knew was he never wanted this to end. He started to run his lips and tongue down her throat when Tess suddenly went ridged and gasped. Her expression was no longer that of pleasure but one of intense pain. Boundlessly she started to slip from his grasp and slid to the floor. Kyle started to panic he caught her and took her to the bedroom, as he felt helplessness settle in once again.   
~*~   
Max had woke up and searched for Tess through their connection, he needed to touch base with her to reaffirm his hold over her. The three of them would form an invincible power base, while he would be the one controlling all the power. The one who made it happen, all he needed to do was end Michael. Isabel wouldn’t be a problem ever, she had no interest in her powers anymore and he could always kill her too. He figured if he left her alone she would ignore him too. After all she was too wrapped up in Maria and her work to really care. Max sneered at the thought of his own flesh and blood sleeping with someone of their own sex, but Isabel always had been weak and needy. He got up and went to the master bath to wash out his mouth; he always hated the way it tasted after drinking. 

Ah there she is, and the little bitch is cheating on me already. It hasn’t even been eight hours. Max chuckled menacingly to him self as he changed his clothes. She always was a whore; it is reassuring to know some things never change. Max knew exactly where she was and what she was doing; he pushed out through the connection and forced his way into her mind. He was displeased and she was going to know it. Max casually pulled a black turtle neck on as he did this; it was as if he wasn’t even exerting himself. Once in Tess’ mind he sent waves of pain toward her, showing her what he did to traitors, as she could consider herself if she didn’t return to him. He saw her faint and smiled grimly, task one done now on to his unfaithful whore of a wife. He strode out the door and paused as her heard Liz and Michael speaking in the kitchen. Well, well it looks like this is going to be Michael’s last night after all. Max leaned against the door frame to listen to their every word.   
~*~   
Liz had crawled into Michael’s lap as he was hugging her; she had never felt more comfortable. It was like coming home. She laid her head on his shoulder basking in the warmth of his love.   
Michael was lost, he had been for years, but the second Liz moved on to his lap it was all over again. For longer then he cared to admit he had dreamed of holding her like this, nuzzling her neck, the silk of her hair against his skin. Now he had her, she was where he had always wanted her and had never believed she would be. He felt his heart swell; it was such an exquisite pain loving Liz. 

“What now Michael? What do we do? Where does this leave us?” Michael could hear the confusion in her voice.   
“You are mine now Liz it is as simple as that, I never should have left you alone and I never will again.” Michael “s tone was firm but loving, yet Liz could sense the underlying regret. “ We will fix this, and I will take care of Max. I don’t care what I have to do, he needs to be stopped.” Now there was pain lacing his tone at the loss of his once brother. Michael ran his hand up and down Liz’s back comforting her and just taking pleasure in the ability to touch her. 

Neither knew Max was listening at that moment or that Tess was lying unconscious on Kyle’s bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Max chuckled to himself as he thought out his plan, he pondered making his move now, it would be easy and he did have the advantage but things like these required careful planning. 

Max was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice Michael stiffen and then whisper in Liz’s ear as he felt an uneasy tension that signaled to him he was being watched. 

“Liz” Michael’s voice was a mere brush of breath against her skin “Max is watching us.” His tension and anger bled through; in even this softest of tones. Liz tried unsuccessfully not to shudder; she felt a frigid tingle of fear run down her spine. Her body going taunt Michael tightened his grip on her. 

“Michael” Liz mouthed against his ear “What should we do?” She couldn’t hide the terror in her tone. 

“You can mind warp some right?” Michael thought he had seen that as he had tried to heal her but wasn’t sure. Michael felt Liz nod. “Are you any good at it?” 

“Some what.” Not sure of what Michael wanted. 

“I want you to let him see us still here, hold it as long as you can alright?” Liz nodded again, Her face tightening in concentration as she tried to pull the warp together. Michael watched Liz from the corner of his eye, she moved her head slightly to give him the go ahead and Michael sprang into action. Setting Liz aside on another chair he went out the side door of the kitchen to circle around behind Max. 

Kyle stared at Tess as she lay unconscious on his bed he didn’t know what to do, her blonde hair spilled over his hands as he caressed her cheek and leaned down to gently kiss it. He knew this wasn’t a fairy tale and she wouldn’t wake just because he kissed her, he just couldn’t stop himself. 

He loved her so much and knew if he lost her now, after just getting her back he would die. His whole life he had never felt so helpless, first Liz and now Tess. He just seemed unable to protect what was his. Kyle wracked his brain he needed to be able to do something; suddenly his mind went to the healing stone Liz had given him to hang on too. Scrambling to get it he wondered if he would even be able to do anything with only one. Grabbing it from his hiding spot under the floorboard he rushed back to Tess’ side. Taking a cleansing breath he sat on the bed next to her and prayed to every God he knew that this would work. Please let this work was all Kyle could think of as he focused on the amber colored stone while wrapping his hands around Tess’. 

 

Max was pondering his next step as he watched Liz and Michael, it sickened him how his wife just sat there so passively and let that loser fondle her. If he hadn’t needed her so much and if he hadn’t had a connection with her from the healing he would have to kill her as it was she was going to have to be punished. Max smiled coldly at the thought of punishing her, it was his favorite thing to do with Liz lately, the only pleasure he had really. Max was so absorbed in his thoughts for torturing Liz; he never felt Liz’s shaky mind warp, he pushed aside his need to connect to Zan and explain what he had learned after all he wasn’t stupid he could do some things on his own. Closing his eyes he imagined what he would do to Michael for laying his filthy hands on his wife. 

Michael watched Max close his eyes and knew it had to be now. He threw his body into Max’s causing them both to crash into the floor. Max’s eyes opened and he tried to twist away as soon as he felt Michael’s touch, but it was no use he was unable to recover quickly enough. Michael looked into Max’s startled eyes and pressed his advantage, slamming his fist into Max’s face he heard a crack and blood began to spurt from Max’s nose. Grunting in pain Max shoved Michael off as he kneed him in the groin. Scrambling to his feet he noticed Michael’s face had gone pale from the pain. 

“Really Michael is that all you have? Here I thought you were the tough Bad Ass General and yet here you are whimpering on the floor.” Michael saw red at the mocking tone Max had taken; it wasn’t so much what he said but how he said it. Michael knew they were almost evenly matched physically, Max had been working out apparently. Twisting on his back as quickly as he could he sent a blast toward Max, seeing Michael moving Max tried to get out of the way but was caught in the left arm. 

Gasping at the pain that now radiated through his arm Max swore and tried to send a return blast but Michael had already moved, in fact he was right in front of him shoving a fist into his stomach. Grunting as it connected Max now knew he needed to connect with Zan if he wanted to beat Michael. 

Kyle concentrated on the healing stone in his hand; images of him and Tess flooded his mind. Them laughing over something in school, him asking her on their first date, every image that meant anything to him at all was pouring over him. All the hopes, all the despair, all the love and anger he feed it to the stone. Kyle’s eyes opened as he felt the stone growing warmer, he saw it was glowing and quickly shut them again. He kept his focus on the stone as hard as it was, he wanted to look at Tess, to see if it was working yet but he restrained himself. More and more images came faster and faster it was all Kyle could do to hang on. 

Liz saw the fight and stood by helplessly, she didn’t know what to do. She saw Michael and max go down. Then blood, she heard the words, yet she couldn’t move. She was frozen with fear. She wanted to help Michael with her entire being but how? 

Max reached out to Zan and felt him respond, he heard his voice inside his mind telling him what to do. As Michael shoved a shoulder into his stomach Max reached down and boxed his ears, moaning in pain Michael staggered back. Max grinned a feral smile; he reached out his now glowing hand toward Michael’s head. When Liz shouted, reaching out her hand she threw Max against the wall. Max winced as he was held there he struggled as Liz began to shake, her powers weak form disuse and a lack of training. Michael got to his knees and added his power to Liz’s to prevent max from coming down. Zan raged inside Max’s mind, he was screaming for Max to break free and to kill the traitor Michael.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyle winced at the heat emanating from the stone, his hand was red hot and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep holding it; when suddenly the room was exploding with white light. He saw it through closed eyes and winced as he opened them the light was so bright. It pulsed and throbbed in time with his and Tess’ heart beat. Suddenly Tess arched up off the bed gasping, her pale face now flushed. She fell back against the bed, took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Kyle. 

Max had been pushing against the force field that Michael and Liz held him in when he felt it, a sharp-jagged pain lacing through him pulsing like fire in his veins. The pain was White-hot and it burned behind his eyes causing him to moan, his knees were giving out causing him to slump against the shield. 

Liz shivered as she lowered her hand letting Michael take over she couldn’t believe she had attacked Max, her stomach rolled and clenched. Leaning weakly against the wall Liz sighed and shook her head in disgust, she had never been this weak before. She remembered a time when she had been strong; it was clear and sharp in her mind. She could almost taste how badly she wanted that strength back. Looking toward Michael, she noticed his brow dampen with sweat, blood dripping from his mouth and cuts on his knuckles, she knew he was the kind of man who would let her find her own way. Yet he would stand beside her to lend her strength or support if she needed it, Michael was just that type of person. 

Michael pushed himself against the wall and inched his way up till he was standing. Staring at Max as he moaned Michael wondered what was happening. He knew that what ever it was he wasn’t doing it, it hadn’t been a long fight but he was already sore. Max threw a nasty punch. Not at all like Michael remembered. Holding the shield for this long and at this intensity was draining too, but in a good way. Not using his powers for so long had been wrong he had missed it and wouldn’t make that mistake again. Rolling his neck he watched max intently; unable to figure out what was going wrong, he had puzzled over how to help Max but it seemed he might be beyond help. 

Zan screamed in Max’s mind he too felt the pain from the bond being broken. Zan hadn’t thought it was possible to break it in anyway other then death. Recovering quicker then Max he began to push Max to force him into action, telling him to shake it off. 

“Max get up! Right now, I know the bond between us and Tess has broken but you can still draw strength from Liz. That bond is still intact although it’s weak.”   
Max’s image shuddered at the pain his body still felt, and also the mental agony from the loss of the bond. Max staggered toward Zan almost falling on to him, Zan reached out and grabbed him, to support him and keep him up right. Zan brushed the hair from Max’s eyes and sighed he never understood how Max could be so weak when he was so strong. 

“Zan the pain…” Max gasped, leaning into Zan for the support. 

“Max you need to push it away, do you want to lose? If you lose we die, you know that, and even if we don’t lose I will be truly dead. Do you want to be alone?” Zan’s voice was forceful as he pushed Max into standing, as he spoke Max was slowly shaking his head. 

“No God no I don’t want to be alone.” Adamant he started to stand by himself. 

“Reach out and draw strength from Liz and kill Michael, it seems Rath is the betrayer. Once again for a woman. How incredibly weak.” 

Max nodded, closing his eyes he pushed open the bond with Liz and started to draw her powers and strength to himself. Liz was watching Michael when she suddenly staggered, and fell forward to the floor gasping in pain. Michael turned toward her helpless, unable to release Max even though he seemed to be unconscious. 

“Max you can do this, fight, win then no one will stand against us!” The burgeoning insanity in Zan’s voice was lost on Max. 

Kyle was stunned by what happened. Looking down at Tess he felt his heart swell, gently touching her face he bent down and gave her a soft kiss. 

Tess sighed; she was sore and tired but knew she couldn’t lay there. Michael and Liz were going to need her if they wanted to stop Max. 

“Kyle we have to go to Liz’s, they are going to need us.” 

“Tess you need to rest, I don’t know what happened to you but…”his concern was tangible. 

Tess cut him off mid-sentence “Kyle I’ll explain later but they are fighting Max right now and they need both of us.” Getting up of the bed Tess moved slowly to the door, gasping at her as she said ‘both’ Kyle nodded and followed her. Moving quickly they went to the car, Kyle taking advantage of his status as an officer; he turned on his lights and they sped toward Liz’s. 

Michael’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at Liz writhing in pain, unable to stop himself he dropped the shield holding Max and went to her side. Liz moaned as Michael gathered her into his arms. 

“Liz, come on baby, don’t do this, fight what ever it is. I know you can.” Feeling helpless, he buried his face in her neck. 

“Aw” Max’s voice broke through Michaels’ fear for Liz, he stiffened and slowly set her down, then turned toward the sarcastic voice. “Isn’t it the sweetest thing, the way you paw at my wife, I do believe after I kill you I will have to punish her to cleanse her from your touch.” Max’s eyes bore into Michael’s, the lack of sanity their cause Michael to shudder. Before he had a chance to move Max was on him, tossing him into the wall. Michael grunted and immediately fought back, throwing and uppercut to Max’s jaw. As he connected he heard a small crunch and knew had had broken something, Max grinned through the pain as blood poured from his mouth. It didn’t matter Liz’s energy would heal him. 

Liz let out an anguished groan as Max took more from her to heal his jaw as he fought; in her mind she knew if she didn’t fight all would be lost. She knew the images in her mind were lies and meant to cause her pain; she just didn’t know how to escape them. 

Max moved to blast Michael but hit the wall as Michael had moved to quickly. Launching himself toward Michael again he found a wall blocking him suddenly. With a groan he hit it and slumped to the floor, turning to see Tess standing in the doorway, his one hand raised the other linked with Kyle’s. 

Tess was fuming she saw the energy moving from Max to Liz, and she knew now how to stop Max. Letting go of Kyle’s hand she knelt down beside Max, placing her hand on either side of his head she let herself be drawn in.


	18. Chapter 18

Tess felt Max’s consciousness surround her it was hot and smothering. Max’s mind was crowded and confused. Tess had a hard time finding her way around; she paused to focus and was blasted from behind. She stumbled and fell forward catching herself with her hands. As she turned she winced; she had to see who had blasted her. She needed to see if her new theory was correct. She gasped as Zan came into her line of vision; she had been right but how? How was he here? 

“Tess how lovely to see you. I am pleased you are here.” Zan purred; his tone was dripping with menace. He walked over to her with a grace and ease he hadn’t possessed in life. 

“Tess my love really what do you think you can do? Did you really think you could stop me?” Bending to look her in the eye, he reached out and stroked her cheek. Tess shivered at the contact, not in fear, or desire but revulsion. Zan chuckled softly as he saw her reaction to him. 

“Oh my lovely Queen no longer wishes to be touched by me? How very sad.” Tess pushed Zan away and rose to her feet, Zan watched her but didn’t move, he didn’t really see her as a threat, which is why he hadn’t already killed her. He didn’t know though, he hadn’t seen the new bond that Tess had, one that made her more powerful than Zan and Max, because it was a bond forged of love. She loved Kyle. 

Tess walked backwards to make Zan think she was threatened and afraid, she had always been a wonderful actress because Zan smirked as she moved, He was falling in line and didn’t even know it. Tess struck suddenly and without warning. Her power engulfed Zan, flames licked at his feet as she began to burn him from Max’s mind. 

Max screamed it was an unearthly sound that caused every one to shudder. He arched his back up off the floor and almost bent in two. Michael and Kyle lunged forward to hold him down as Tess sat there her hands still attached to his head as if nothing happened. Kyle looked at Michael his expression worried and tight. Neither knew what was going on and both were worried about the women they loved. Michael looked toward Liz, he felt helpless, and he wanted to be at her side, helping her, finding out what was wrong. 

Liz was lost, the pain was draining her and she had been pulled into Max’s mind. It frightened her; it was crowded with images of pain and destruction. Max saw Liz wandering around and decided to confront her, he could tell she was frightened; she had her arms wrapped around her body as she shivered. 

“Liz, I was expecting you.” The words rolled off his tongue, they were smooth and dark. His face and posture were calm, oozing confidence. As Liz looked at Max she realized she was no longer afraid, there was no reason she could define, it just was suddenly true. Liz felt calmness wash over as she came to this conclusion. She was no longer his prisoner she was free. Liz felt strength that had been long gone flow through her veins as she stared at her husband. 

Tess continued to assault Zan, she poured everything she had into destroying him, she could see she had already broken the connection they had with Liz. Zan screamed as the pain washed over him again and again. He was slowly fading, returning to the nothing where he should have stayed.

Max started as he suddenly felt Zan’s pain, and there connection fade. He rushed past Liz to go to his other half, his center and was stopped by Liz. She had decided to take matters intro her own hands, by blasting him. Max fell forward and was still. 

Zan fought, he thrashed and screamed. “You don’t understand what you are doing, Max can not live without me.”   
“I think that he can, but even if he can’t it will be worth it to destroy you.” Tess’ voice was cold and emotionless as she spoke. Flames started to shoot from Zan’s mouth and then suddenly he was gone. Tess wilted in exhaustion, but knew it wasn’t over. She turned and ran, looking for Max. 

Liz stared down at Max he was still and pale. His face containing all the innocence he once possessed, and for a fleeting moment she remembered why she had fell in love with him, that love was long gone but now she could hold on to that and try to use it to erase all the bad he had done to her. 

“Liz what are you doing here?” Tess was out of breath, Max’s mind was a maze and it felt as if she had been running for hours. She knelt beside Max and motioned for Liz. 

“We need to strip him of his powers, we need to stop him from doing what Zan wanted him to do.” Tess’ face was intent and serious. 

“Are you so sure that is necessary? With Zan gone he should be normal now right?” Liz wanted to not hurt Max she understood what it was to not have control. 

“Yes Liz it has to be done.” Tess leaned over Max and ran her hands over his body, passing just above it, her hand glowing bright orange. She looked at Liz after a minute “It’s done Lets go.” Taking Liz’s hand again they disappeared. 

Max was groaning as Tess took her hands from his head, Liz started to sit up with an addible moan. Michael let go of Max and helped her rise. 

Tess looked around the room “It’s done, Zan is dead and Max has no powers. I striped him of them.”   
Kyle and Michael’s face contained nothing but shock and relief “What do you mean Zan?” Michael asked cautiously. 

“When Zan died he reached out to Max, to hold on to prevent fully dying. It drove them both insane.” Liz held onto Michael tightly as Tess spoke “It wasn’t all Max, it was because Zan was there in his mind edging him on, making him power hungry.”   
“So it is over?” Kyle asked the tension starting to leave his body. 

“It is.” Tess fell into his arms sobbing as he comforted her. Liz buried her face in Michael’s neck sighing at the sense of peace he brought her. Michael caressed her back and hair, nodding. 

“No for us it is just starting.” Liz looked up into his eyes and smiled. 

“You’re right it is.”


End file.
